


Letter from Persephone to Hades

by Ladi3defective



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Immortality, Inspired by Poetry, Letters, Love Letters, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Poetry, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladi3defective/pseuds/Ladi3defective
Summary: This was inspired by a combination of Nikita Gill's lovely poems "Persephone to Hades" and "Conversations with Persephone" and my own imaginings of what Persephone and Hades might do after the conclusion of the musical Hadestown when it seems like they both want to give their relationship another try. This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate any feedback you want to give me. Thanks!





	Letter from Persephone to Hades

Husband-  
I’ve been thinking about this half year of yours.  
I know that you feel it is ours  
And I would never begrudge our time  
Spent together  
But it is yours  
And what I want is time  
For you to be mine.  
You opened your kingdom below for me  
Gave me fields of asphodel  
And a river to call home  
And I want to open up to you  
Like a flower in your hand  
My kingdom above.  
I have gone among ghosts gladly  
And I want to see you walk in the sun.  
I know you are busy  
But you can spare at least  
A half of my half of a year  
With me.  
Maybe we have been this way forever  
But I think this would be better  
Come soon  
And if you can  
Come sooner.


End file.
